In the related art, a technology has been proposed, in which a vehicle is guided to a target position. When the vehicle is guided to the target position, a guidance route to the target position is generated while a positional relationship between the vehicle and an obstacle is being considered, and then, the vehicle is controlled such that the vehicle moves in accordance with the guidance route.
When the guidance route is generated, the guidance route is generated in such a manner that the vehicle and the obstacle are separated from each other by equal to or longer than a certain margin distance, and thus, the vehicle and the obstacle are suppressed from coming in contact with each other.
JP2013-203348A is an example of the related art.
However, in the related art, in a case where the vehicle moves through a narrow space between the obstacles, there is a case where the guidance route cannot be generated if the obstacle and the vehicle are intended to be separated from each other by equal to or longer than the certain margin distance.